Romario
'Romario Clemente (Born May 9th 1974) '''was Joe Winko's uncle and best friend who Joe Winko lived with in the Dominican Republic between December of 2007 till January of 2010. He is described as a "tall and willowy" man with a chiseled/well-defined face and a medium golden-hued tan with jet-black/shiny straight hair and saturated ocean-blue eyes. He was of Hawaiian and Italian decent. He also appeared to have an 'unusual pristine' look to his face and the rest of his body, meaning that he appeared much younger than he really was. He turned out to be very kind and friendly and became Joe Winko's prime companion for years, until his death in 2012. To this day and forever, he will be missed deeply by Joe Winko, who's main goal is to make sure he is never forgotten. Meeting Joe Winko In late 2007, Joe Winko's adoptive parents discovered that Joe Winko actually, at that time, had a surviving relative who resided in the Dominican Republic. Joe Winko's adoptive parents contacted Romario and asked him if Joe Winko would be able to move in with him due to Wisconsin not being the place for Joe Winko at that time. Romario was more than happy to have Joe Winko move in and a day after Christmas 2007, Joe Winko boarded a plane to the Dominican Republic where first met Romario at the airport. Romario seemed extremely "reserved" and shy at first of Joe Winko but in a short time they both became very close friends. He lived in a gothic style mansion close to the beach in the rural part of the Dominican Republic. Like Joe Winko, Romario was also autistic due to poor brain development from his parent's chronic drug use. Romario's autism was slightly more severe than Joe Winko's and more noticeable from the way he behaved, talked, and acted. Romario also suffered from depression caused by living alone for many years before Joe Winko arrived. He was also a drug user prior to Joe Winko's arrival which motivated him to get clean. In January of 2010, Romario went into a coma caused by brain cancer. Because of this, Joe Winko had to return to Wisconsin. In year 2012, a hospital call confirmed to Joe Winko that his uncle was now deceased from succumbing to his illness after being on life support for two whole years. Even though Joe Winko currently has no pictures or recordings left of Romario, his memory still lives on as he appears as a character in many Joe Winko Horror Films and is mentioned on numerous episodes of ''Joe Winko Talk. Trivia * Romario is the only biological family member that Joe Winko has ever met and known. * Romario was also one of Joe Winko's closest friends ever. * He appears in many of Joe Winko's horror videos as a character. * His favoraite character from the'' Resident Evil video games was Ada, who was also a character based off of him in Joe Winko's 2014 Sims 2 slasher movie ''Body Count House. * Romario had a fascination with the Greek mythology story of Orpheus. * Like Joe Winko, he preferred strawberry ice-cream. Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Deceased Real People Category:Dead Category:Deceased People/Characters